


Beautiful

by princemxx



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sweet Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemxx/pseuds/princemxx
Summary: Taehyung and Hoseok being adorable feat Yoongi being awkward





	

I woke up to a very bright light shinning threw the curtains,Jungkook must have opened them before he got up.I slowly got out of my bed and checked the time on my phone it read in big white letters 9:08AM.I sighed and got out of my warm covers and went to the bathroom to make myself look a bit presentable.

I brushed my hair and put on a black shirt with low sweatpants,I brushed my teeth then walked out.I knocked on Namjoon/Hoseoks door and opened the door.Both of the beds were empty."Thats weird,hobi never gets up early."I said and walked down the long clear stair case that led to the second floor.

I saw Namjoon and Jin making breakfast or well on Namjoons part trying to make breakfast."Good morning."I said yawning.Jin smiled.I noticed I could hear very faint music coming from the practice room."Who's in there?"I asked sitting down on the couch."Jimin,Jungkook and Hoseok."Namjoon answered."Ah so that's why Jungkook was up so early."

I ate breakfast with Seokjin and Namjoon and just as we were done at around 11 a very tired looking Yoongi stumbled down the stairs.His hair was sticking up in weird places and he was still wearing the clothes he wore while he slept."Good morning."I exclaimed with a smile.In return he just sighed and said in a low voice "morning..." "Did you not sleep well?"I asked.

"No,not at all really." "Oh I'm sorry about that,here have some coffee."Jin said handing Yoongi a cup with steam coming off of it."thanks Seokjin-I mean hyung" Seokjin raised his eyebrow."thanks for the food,it was very good."I said then walked down the hallway to the practice room,the music had been stopped for 5 minutes so I figured they were taking a little break.

I poked my head in the door and saw the three of them drinking water and Jimin and Jungkook were sitting while Hoseok was stretching,he was wearing a white shirt which was now basically soaked in sweat and not to mention it was a very shear fabric so basically it was see threw.Everyway he moved I could clearly see his muscles.He looked so perfect.I walked in the door and Hoseok stood up and smiled.

"Hey Tae."He said hugging me."did you sleep well?" "Yes but it's lonely without you beside me."I said putting my head on his chest.Jungkook looked grossed out and Jimin just said "cute."under his breath and smiled at us."I know..I missed you."Hoseok told me brushing my hair with his fingers.He looked perfect,his skin seemed to be glowing as did the rest of him.

His lips looked so soft and kissable and his hair rested so perfectly on top of his forehead just slightly wet.I removed my head from his chest and pressed my lips softly to his.We kissed slowly for a bit our lips parting then colliding again.Hoseoks hands went to my waist while mine were on the back of his neck.Jungkook glanced up at us and shook his head,he didn't like it when anyone in the group showed affection for each other.

He was lonely that was always my idea of why he didn't like it I mean it definitely wasn't he's homophobic because I had seen him making out with guys.Jimin smiled and said "I wish Yoongi was like that with me."He leaned onto his back."Tae I'm sorry but you gotta get off of Hoseok hyung we have to get back to practice."Jungkook said. "Awh okay."I said breaking the kiss.

"Il see you later,let's finish that yeah?"I asked walking my out the door and stopped for his response.He nodded and smiled I continued to walk down the hallway."Ah look Taehyung has returned to us."Yoongi said laying on the couch.Seokjin was sitting on a chair beside the couch.I just smiled and remembering Jimins comment said "Hey Yoongi can I talk to you for a minute?" "But I just got comfortable-fine."He got up off the couch and followed me into the kitchen.

"Did you know that Jimin likes romantic shit?" "Hmm?"He raised his eyebrow."He thinks it's cute when people kiss." He turned his head a bit with a confused expression on his face."How do you know?" "I was just in the practice room kissing Hoseok,he kept making comments that it was cute and even said he wishes you'd do that."

He waited a second before responding "I would but I'm not like you,I'm not a very romantic person because I get flustered easily." "There's nothing wrong with that.Blushing is perfectly fine."I said with a wide smile."do you ever get butterflies with Jimin?" "...don't make fun of me."He said looking down."I won't!" "All the time."He responded with a small smile on his lips and a light pink covering his cheeks.

"See just be like that.Dont try to hide your emotions towards him."I said touching his shoulder."Hmmm okay."He said the smile fading."I'd recommend you try this with him today,he'll be happy."I said starting to walk away."Okay thanks Tae."He said.

The day went by rather quickly,I had vocal practice with Jimin,Jungkook and Seokjin so I did that for a few hours then the rest of the day was spent playing video games with Jimin until Dinner was made.It was around 5:30 when I heard Seokjin call us down.We walked out of my room and made our way down the stairs.

Everyone but Yoongi was there.I sat next to Hoseok and Namjoon."should we wait for him?"Jungkook asked."it's Yoongi I'm sure he won't care either way,let's eat."Seokjin said with a small laugh.A few minutes later Yoongi showed up and sat next to Jimin at the end of the table."sorry I'm late I was uh doing something."He said starting to eat.Jimin looked at him and smiled.

Yoongi grabbed Jimins hand from under the table which earned a wide eyed blushing Jimin.Yoongi just laughed quietly.Jimin noticed me smiling at them the most and realized that I had told Yoongi about earlier and mouthed 'thank you' to me.After a long meal we all helped clean up the kitchen but in the end Hoseok and Namjoon ended up doing most of the work.

A bit later in the night Jungkook wanted to play a game and said we would split into two teams.Jungkook,Yoongi,Taehyung and Namjoon on one and Seokjin,Hoseok and Namjoon on the other.The idea of it was simple if you had done what was on the card in front of you you had to take a drink of whatever you had been drinking at dinner.

Most of us were just drinking water but Jimin had been drinking wine,Yoongi had a pop and Hoseok had juice.After a few very long rounds all of us were tired and we indeed need of sleep not to mention Jimin was so drunk he began putting himself in danger by almost eating one of the cards.

We all parted our ways and left for our rooms just as I was slowly getting into my bed I heard a knock on our door.I looked to Namjoon but he didn't seem to know who it was "come in"I said.Taehyung walked in and closed the door behind him.Taehyung nodded at Namjoon then turned to Hoseok."Hey are you going to bed?"He asked."No I'm just pretending to get onto my bed,yes."Hoseok responded smiling.

"Would you mind if I slept with you tonight?I just miss you,my bed feels empty."The younger said.Hoseok looked to Namjoon "it's fine just please don't have sex." "What!No oh my god."Hoseok said at the same time as Taehyung shouted "hyung!" Namjoon laughed a bit and turned on his side.Hoseok moved over to the left side of the bed.

Taehyung laid down next to him and loosely put his arms around the olders waist.Taehyung moved his onto Hoseoks shoulder and whispered "I love you." Hoseok gently removed Taehyungs head from his shoulder and said "I love you too." Hoseok placed a kiss on Taehyungs lips and softly whispered "come here."And hugged the other boy into his chest.The two fell asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> So like this doesn't really have a plot but if it does well il try to write another chapter haha


End file.
